The Mages
by WisteriaSoraHime
Summary: What if Harry had a twin? And Harry is thought to be dead? Harry knows nothing of the reason why he is an orphan or why he must go by a different name. But with his two soulbrothers and all his friends he may soon find out exactly what is going on in the world around him. Strong!Smart!Harry, Good!Draco, Dumbledore Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series, I only own the plot line and original characters and ideas.

Prologue

Wizards and witches aren't the only ones who can use magic. The Order of New Magic (who have dubbed themselves "Mages") are very mysterious and have refused to tell the ministry anything about themselves. But they are truly not new; they have existed since Merlin. They have families of Mages, they are also the reason so few muggleborns attend Hogwarts. The reason they are not well-known is because they keep hidden. Yes, the Mages allow the new-bloods* to visit family, but only during certain times, and they have to be very careful.

_Two twins_

_One Earthwatcher_

_& one of dragon._

_Three taken from the worst destiny_

_Risen in secret, till truths set free_

_The last one loved by a million people._

_Family mourning lost, kidnapped, from love_

_Old man manipulating till truths appear_

_And he will pay his dues._

_Evil one hibernating_

_Set free after 14 winters, and fear will rise_

_Those of powers-no-not will restore balance, _

_Between light and darkness_

_And magic will be restored_

**Chapter One**

"You will ruin my plans if I allow you to stay," Dumbledore said as he looked down at a sleeping, black-haired baby. "To keep my plans they will have to think you are dead, and your relatives will make sure you have no magic," Dumbledore remarked. He then used his wand to conjure a letter telling Petunia that her sister and husband and Harry's twin had died and Harry is the only one left of their family. He picked up the sleeping baby and apparated to Number 4, Privet Drive, where he walked along until he found the Dursley's home. Dumbledore set the baby on the doorstep, placing the letter on his chest, and left to do damage control. At Number 12, Grimmauld Place, Albus saw the Order of the Phoenix gathered around Lily, James and Adam.

"Albus! Where's Harry?" Lily questioned through tears.

"My dear, I am so sorry to deliver the news, but I could not find Harry," Dumbledore said sadly.

"Oh no! My baby boy," Lily wailed.

"It'll be fine Lily, the Aurors will do their best to find him, but now we have to worry about the Death Eaters and He-who-must-not-be-named," James said trying to comfort his wife.

"Ah, my dear boy! Adam, your son, defeated him!" exclaimed Dumbledore, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's great!"

"We're free!"

"Yes, for the moment we are. His body is gone but his soul is still here. We must prepare Adam for when Voldemort comes back. He will most likely be the star of the wizarding world," Albus said gravely.

"I will treat him like any other child and raise him well," Lily said fiercely with James agreeing. With that said, Dumbledore lost some hope but decided he would work hard to make Adam into a weapon for the greater good. He got rid of something in his way and he knew his plan wouldn't fail. Albus decided, as he watched Lily and James hold Adam, that he has his work cut-out for him.

* * *

*new-bloods= muggleborn

This is my first story! If you see anything I could've written better or have any predictions about what will happen next, just review and tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

J.K. Rowling owns everything except the plot line, characters you don't recognize and any ideas I have.

**Chapter 2**

As Albus made his plans, he was trying to comfort Lily, James and the rest of the Order. But something else was happening around England. People were partying, and when partying, people tend to forget to do things. In an ancient and fancy looking mansion, a couple sat on an expensive couch, thinking. "What are we going to do? Our lord is dead and Draco is yet so young." Narcissa sobbed as she paced back and forth in front of the raging fire.

"It will be fine. I will bribe the Ministry to let us stay free. We can pretend to be under the Imperius Curse." As Lucius said this, both Malfoys heard a high-pitched wail. Lucius jumped out of his seat and bolted up the stairs. When he finally reached Draco's nursery, all he saw was a letter laying in his cradle. He opened it and read:

_You have followed the old, dark ways. If we had not taken your son, he would have become as dark as you. We wish for you to see the light and at the very least become grey. Do not worry about your son. We will raise him well, and you will meet again after he has lived 14 winters. Hopefully you will forgive us by then._

_Sincerely,_

_Soul Watcher_

Lucius realized that whoever took Draco wanted him to change. With that he mind, he decided that's what he should do. Maybe he could help Severus heal the rift between him (Severus) and Lily and allow Severus to live freely.

* * *

"Alice! Frank! Your not hurt are you?" Mrs. Longbottom exclaimed as she paced the foyer.

"We are fine Mother. Luckily when Bellatrix broke free we were not there." Frank said trying to comfort his mom.

"How is Neville?" Alice asked, "Is he still asleep?"

"He wouldn't stop crying, but finally I got him to calm down. He is nothing like you Frank." Mrs. Longbottom said with a long-suffering sigh. They talked for a while longer until Frank noticed a note floating down from the ceiling. Picking it up, he noticed his name on it and opened it.

_You and your light are orienated, but Voldemort has secrets and so does Dumbledore. He has deep and somewhat dark secrets, things he doesn't want people to know. We have taken your son in order for him to reach his full potential. If he had stayed here, your mother would discourage him and make him lose confidence in himself. While your wife and yourself were busy, she would have taken care of him saying, "Frank can do this," and "Frank doesn't do that." We wish for you to see the truth and we will take care of your son. You will meet with him again after he has gone trough 14 winters. _

_Sincerely,_

_Soul Watcher_

Frank knew that many doors and possibilities had opened as a result of the letter and he would try his best to find his son, but also, to find out what Soul watcher meant in the letter.

* * *

As the wind picked up on the quiet street, a mysterious thing happened. An elderly woman appeared. She had long, gray hair with braided hair and beads entwined in it. She wore a long dress and had a cape on. Even though she was old, she moved with grace. She looked out-of-place on this street, for all the houses were the same and very clean. Sighing, she looked around. "How can one live here? One needs a little chaos in their life." she mumbled. She started walking from house to house until she came to Number 4, Privet Drive. Laying there on the doorstep was a bundle. Moving closer, she picked it up and it looked at her with the most beautiful green eyes. She noticed a lighting bolt scar above its right eye. And there was a letter in the blanket.

_Dear Petunia and Vernon Durlsey,_

_As you know, the Dark Lord has enforced his beliefs and trying to take over the magical community. Somehow, Harry here survived the Killing Curse while the rest of his family perished. Please take care of him as he is your family._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"How dare he!" the woman thought, "Lied about what happened, sent him to horrid relatives, and all in the middle of the night!" She wasn't going to leave a letter like Dumbledore. She looked at the baby again before giving the house a last look. "I, Soul Watcher, crone and advisor to the Mages, curses the Dursley family for as long as they have greed and corruption in their hearts. So I have said it, so it shall be." she whispered, watching the house as she spoke. And with that, she disappeared.

~End~

Another chapter done! Same with last time on reviews. Don't be too harsh please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_*11 years later*_

"You three get up!" screamed a black hair with blue eyes' girl while looking at three boys sleeping. "We have to go to school and Kylan has to go visit a seer."

As she said that three heads popped up from three different beds. They all looked at the clock above the door and started getting dressed. While they were doing that, the girl went out the door, through the hallway, down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping get them up, Wisteria." said the woman at the stove cheerily. She had blond hair and sliver eyes.

"It's the least I can do, after all you take care of all four of us and without magic." Wisteria said. After she said that she went and sat down at one of the stools at the island. As she sat down one of the boys came over and sat down next to her. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore black flats with white knee-high socks with a black and tan plaid skirt and white blouse, while the brown-haired boy had black dress shoes with black pants and a white dress shirt. On the shirt they both have a sixteen pointed star patch.

"Where are the others Luke?" Wisteria said as a plate of eggs, sausage, and toast was put in front of them.

"As I was walking down the stairs Jason was using the mirror to style his hair perfectly, he is in front of the mirror more than all the girls in our class combined! Kylan was just getting out of the shower." Luke said after putting jam on his toast. As they started eating the other two boys walked in with the uniforms on. One boy had black, messy hair and emerald-green eyes with square frame glasses. The other boy had gelled back blonde hair and sliver eyes. They sat down in two more stools and plates of food were put in front of them. The blonde hair woman then sat down on the last stool.

"Lyra are you coming with me to visit a seer?" Kylan said as he took a sip of the orange juice.

"Yep, Soul Watcher, Headmaster Leo, and Minster Eridanus are coming to see what the seer says." Lyra said, nodding her head. After everyone finished eating Lyra took the plates and went to the sink to wash them. The three boys and girl went to the front door and got their backpacks with their lunch in them.

"We are leaving now! See you later Lyra!" They all chorused as they left.

The Mages Academy as it is called is where everyone goes to learn. Children officially start learning at age 11 and continue until 18, but the academy also has classes for anyone younger than 11 along with daycare and if you want to continue your education after 18, do an apprenticeship, become a mistress or master of a certain subject you can do that also at the academy.

* * *

"Today is your first day of school Adam! Wake up!" Screamed a red hair and green eyes woman as she looked down at her son.

"Mom, ten more minutes, I'm having a weird dream." mumbled the red hair and hazel eyes child from his bed.

"Fine you leave me no choice, _aguamenti_." Lily said after a sigh. After the water sprayed him, he jumped out of bed and landed on the ground with a thud. He then glared at his father who had seen what happened and had started laughing.

"Dad, whose side are you on?" Adam complained in fake pain.

"Since I don't want to sleep on the couch I'll have to say your mom's side kiddo," James said while ruffling Adam's hair. "Now get ready we have to meet the Weasleys at platform 9 ¾."

"Ok, I have everything packed so once I get dressed I will meet you downstairs." Adam said as he ran to his closet. His parents chuckled and closed the door when they saw him throwing clothes around, looking for the perfect outfit.


	4. Chapter 4

J.K. Rowling owns everything except the plot line, characters you don't recognize and any ideas I have.

**Chapter 4**

As soon as his parents left Adam scrambled to his journal. Ever since he could remember he would he would have weird dreams of a place he has never been to before. When he told his parents they didn't think much of it. So when he found that Divination students kept a journal of dreams he decided to do the same.

_Dear Journal,_

_My dreams are still the same. I seem to replay some of the same things over and over like memories. In the dream I am called Kylan and I have two brothers named Jason and Luke. I have a sister named Wisteria and our guardian is Lyra, who actually looks like a Malfoy along with Jason. Usually in my dreams I just replay the same group of memories over and over again but something was different this time. They were getting ready for school like I was! I hope I can uncover my dreams soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Adam_

After finishing his entry Adam decided on a Beatles T-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. He looked around his room for the last time until Christmas break closed the door and walked downstairs.

"Mom! Dad! I'm ready to go!" said Adam as he walked down the stairs and through the hallway to the kitchen.

"Okay, honey. Remember you have to say platform 9 ¾ very clearer in the fireplace." Lily said with tears in her eyes.

"I know! I will have double the fun so that Harry can enjoy himself from heaven!" Adam said with a smile on his face. He then got into the floo and said "Platform 9 ¾!" and was whisked away. When he opened his eyes he was in the middle of a crowd of people. Owls hooted, cats meowed, and people were talking to their friends.

"Adam! Over here!" A loud voice said, carrying over the crowd.

"Did he say Adam?"

"Does he mean The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

"I want to see and touch him!"

Adam followed the voice to a group of red heads. His mother and father following him.

"Hi Ron!" said Adam fist pumping a red-head of the same height of him.

"Hi Adam," said Ron as he looked around the platform, "We should get on the train soon."

"Yeah, that we can get good seats." agreed Adam. _'I wonder what will happen this year? Hopefully my year will be normal.'_

* * *

"Are you getting your flyer's permit?" said Jason as they walked. Most of the shops were closed as it was early in the day. School didn't start for a while but they would meet people there.

"Yeah, I've studied for it. Luke will you help me by going up with me?" said Kylan as he closed his book, The Sky and You: Safety Rules and Tips for Flight by Aoi Kirito.

"Sure!" Luke said. As they walked a huge building became closer, it was made of bricks and looked huge. Two people were in front of the school.

"Eh, everyone got here before us!" said a pouting Wisteria as she walked.

"You guys are finally here!" A blue haired girl said, "How long were you planning on taking?"

"A century, Bluebell," joked Kylan. As he said this he went and gave a high-five to the other person, a red-haired man, "Yo, Lluyd."

"Hello Kylan." He said in monotone. As they joined the two, the chatter became more pronounced and they moved into the courtyard. the courtyard was not over done and was a nice place. Flowerbeds were everywhere and there was a field of grass. The group went to the field of grass and sat down in a circle. They sat there until more students came in. then the bell ringed.

"Bye!"

"See you later!"

The group said this as they parted. Bluebell went to her classes as she was a year younger and Lluyd went to his classes for he was a year older. The three boys and Wisteria went to class. They had the normal muggle classes; math, science, and grammar. They also had the traditional magic classes; charms, transfiguration, and DADA. But they also had weapon classes designed to find the perfect weapon for you and how you use it. Classes on their personal magic grouped by type. For example elementals and animals are two types. History class was were you learned their history and then you could learn the history of other countries and areas if you wanted.

"Our country, Eden, was founded using strong charms to make the area look like mountains; but as more and more people moved closer, our ancestors decided to abandon the town and build elsewhere." Jason said clearly, reciting from a book.

"Now, Luke continue from where Jason stopped." the teacher said.

"Hai!" said Luke, "Using their magic they built a ship that would change to fit their needs, no matter where they went. This ship is named Horizon. We are on it now."

The next student got up and continued, "To protect our knowledge and keep our people safe, Horizon is in near constant movement. The only people to know of the ship and not be on it are the new-bloods' families, citizens collecting information, and the witches and wizards who have been accepted by us. Those witches and wizards have the ability to use our magic and their community's type of magic. They are called Gatekeepers for they help people get on and off the ship."

"Now, that class," Max-sensei said, "Is our very summarized history. As I said before, hopefully you will learn something." That was their last class of the day. When the bell finally rang, everyone got up and left.

"Oh!" said Wisteria, startling everyone, "Don't you have to go to see the Seers, Kylan?"

"Oh yeah!" Kylan remembered suddenly, "Thanks for the reminding me!"


	5. Chapter 5

J.K. Rowling owns everything except the plot line, characters you don't recognize and any ideas I have.

_Thoughts_

"_Flashbacks"_

__ _Change of character

~~~ Time change

**Chapter 5**

"So, what did the Seers say Kylan?" Wisteria said at dinner that night.

"They said it was normal for someone who has a past like mine." Kylan said after finishing the food in his mouth. "Headmaster Leo, and the Minister both said they would explain fully when I'm older." He pouted.

"Well, while you are somewhat more mature for your age, we feel that you should wait for a little while longer Kylan. Also the explanation has to do with Jason and Luke too." Lyra said with a stern expression on her face.

"What? Am I not special enough to get told secrets about me!?" Wisteria said pouting and sulking at the same time.

"You're a native Wisteria, your family was there when Eden was founded and when Horizon was built. There is no important secrets about you." Lyra said. "Okay who wants dessert?"

* * *

As Adam and Ron found sat in their train cabin they remembered what Sirius had said:

"_You two be careful, alright?" Sirius said with a concerned look on his face._

"_Of course we will! Dumbledore will be there too!" protested Ron and Adam. At the mention of Dumbledore Sirius face gained a frown._

"_Well, be careful anyway, you too. Have a good year!" Sirius said with a laugh getting off the train._

"That was weird. Why would Sirius gain a frown when Dumbledore was mentioned? Any ideas Ron?" Adam said looking at Ron who was also thinking of that.

"I don't know Adam, we will just keep an eye out for any suspicious evidence." Ron said. As soon as they came to that conclusion the door was opened.

"Excuse me, is that alright if I sit here? I was going to sit in another compartment but the people in there took one look at me and called me Mudblood." A girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes said.

"They what?!" Ron and Adam exclaimed together.

"I know it's a bad word from their tone but what does it mean? Also, can you answer my first question?"

"Oh, sorry. Of course you can sit here. Mudblood," Adam said with a spat and Ron had a look of disgust on his face. "It means you are the first to have magical powers in your family. Some families believe that only those with magical ancestors should be able to use magic, they call themselves purebloods."

"How horrible!" the girl said with a huff.

"Its fine, most people don't think that. My dad and godfather are purebloods but they don't believe in that, my mom is a muggleborn." Adam said patting her back.

"I'm a pureblood but my family doesn't believe in that so we are considered blood-traitors." Ron said. "My name is Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

"Oh! My name is Hermione Granger, a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Adam Potter."

"Really, your mentioned in a few books." Hermione said her eyes glittering.

"Really? I thought dad said they couldn't do that without my guardian's and mine's permission." Adam frowned, "Well, I'll send a message with Thor." He went over to his owl cage and took off the blanket. Inside was a beautiful barn owl that was black instead of brown.

"Hey there buddy! I have a message for you!" Adam said cheerily. Tying the message to Thor's foot he opened the window and released the owl.

"Wow the Great Hall is cool!" Adam said as he looked around.

"The ceiling is charmed to look like the sky outside. It says that in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione said as she too looked around. After meeting each other on the train Hermione became Ron and Adam's friend.

"That makes sense, though I am really hungry." Ron said rubbing his stomach.

"True, so am I. Luckily our time is coming up. Good luck you two!" Hermione said as "Granger, Hermione" was called by the Professor.

"Gryffindor!" was called and she made her way to the gold and red table. Adam and Ron smiled at her when she caught their eye. "Potter, Adam" was called a couple of minutes later.

"Did she say Adam!?"

"No way! I want to see!"

As he put the hat on, Adam could see people trying to get a view. The hat then covered his head. _I see, you don't like your fame, do you?_ the hat whispered to his mind. '_If you know that, why are you asking Hat?_' Adam thought.

_I must judge where to put and you let you come to terms of yourself. Now, where to put you… Dumbledore wants me to put you in Gryffindor. Unfortunately for him, he can't force me or his magic would be stripped. Though luckily for him, that is where you belong. _

'_What do you mean Hat? Something is going on with Dumbledore right?' _Adam thought remembering Sirius frowning at the mention of Dumbledore.

_Yes, child; a lot is going on with Dumbledore in the middle of it. I know! I will give you some advice, that way you are better prepared and Hogwarts can one up him. Only tell Ron and Hermione, they will stay true to you. Everyone will find out eventually. Now First: Don't go looking go clues about the third floor corridor, that's what Dumbledore wants so he can train you. Second: Truly not everything as it seems. Third and last: Your dreams are very important, they hold clues to the truth. Until we meet again, child of hope! _Gryffindor!

As the hat was taken off his head, he realized he wasn't ever going to have a normal year and he still needs to be careful.


	6. Chapter 6

J.K. Rowling owns everything except the plot line, some of the characters you don't recognize and any ideas I have. Some characters come from other books, video games, or anime.

'_Thoughts'_

"_Flashbacks"_

__ _Change of character

~~~ Time change

A couple years have passed since then. On Kylan's birthday, Lyra and the Headmaster had explained to Jason, Luke, and Kylan their past.

'_On that day, everything began and ended. One chapter of our life finally ended and the new one began.' _A blonde hair boy thought to himself while looking at the sky. He had deep blue eyes and blonde spiky hair. He was wearing the normal school uniform.

"Will! Stop brooding!" Wisteria shouted, waving her hands. He had decided to walk with them today.

"Hmmm…. All the adults have been excited and yet, they've also been sulking." said Jason as they walked past the shipping area for the ship part they were on. Looking at the others of the group he noticed they all had droopy eyes. Will looked like he was sleep walking, Luke and Kylan were leaning on each other and Wisteria was yawning and just walking in a straight line without looking at what was in the way.

'Oi! Wake up!" Jason said with a sweat drop.

"Huh?" Wisteria said. Behind her, Will opened his eyes with a startled look on his face. Luke and Kylan had fallen on the ground. Silence overtook the group as they looked at each other. Suddenly, they all started laughing.

"Your face, Will!" Wisteria said giggling. Will pouted and then looking at Jason started he smirking.

"Jason don't become a teacher you'll put everyone to sleep!" Will said with amusement clear in his voice.

"Shut up Will!" Jason grouched, "Luke, Kylan planning to get up anytime soon?" Looking at them he smirked thinking that they didn't have a comeback. Lying on the ground both of them were sleeping. Wisteria had gone over and with a permanent marker started drawing on their faces. Sighing Jason screamed "HEY!"

Later after getting to class and Luke and Kylan got the drawings off, tension settled over the class.

"Everyone, please follow me as we head to the auditorium." Max-sensei said as the class lined up.

"What's going on?" Kylan said. no one answered him because no knew and because he had missed the mustache Wisteria drew on his face. Looking at Luke and Jason he noticed them covering their mouths with tears leaking from their eyes. Well, Jason was laughing at Kylan and Luke was laughing at them both because one of Jason's eyes was a huge black circle.

"Nenji, do you know?" Another classmate asked. The student was wearing a blouse with part of her cleavage showing. She had long, light brown hair with a ribbon through it. She was talking to a reddish- orange blob.

"No, I do not." The blob said in a man's voice, "I have failed my duties!" The blob continued with a waterfall of tears going down its face.

'_What duties?'_ Was the collective thoughts of everyone who heard.

"Ah, ha-ha." Max-sensei said awkwardly. "Anyway we are here." The auditorium was huge with the stage being located in the middle. Looking around they noticed all the other classes were here with more adults being along the edges. Lyra could be seen waving at Luke, Kylan, Jason, and Wisteria. After everyone sat down the people on stage stood up. It was the Headmaster, Minister, and the advisors of the ship.

"Everyone, sorry for taking time out of your busy schedules." started the Minister, " The Headmaster and I have a very important announcement to make." At that the microphone was handed to Headmaster Leo.

"The British Ministry of Magic as you all know from your studies, has done their best to ignore our existence and make sure no one finds out about us. All the other ministries have accepted us but them." Headmaster began, "Though recently we received a letter asking us to be present at the Quidditch world cup and to enter the Triwizard Tournament as a fourth school." With that said he stopped talking, to let it sink in. whispers broke out throughout the auditorium.

"Will? Is he telling the truth?" Wisteria whispered to Will who was sitting right behind her.

"Yeah," Will said staring straight ahead. "He's telling the truth."

* * *

So! Here is finally the next chapter. Now I hope that my chapters are getting better in descriptions and sentences. I don't have a beta but my sister and friends do look over my chapters for mistakes. The character list will be next.

**cookie-monster-isBACK:** The reason why the Dursleys were cursed is because the Dursleys are close-minded people who only care about their social standing. Dumbledore wasn't at the house so he couldn't be cursed but don't worry, he'll get it later.


End file.
